Up In Flames (Fixed)
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: The castle was burned down and 13 year old Emma was given to 15 year old Graham to protect her. This is the story of how Emma and Graham Survive until they are almost positive that Regina has stopped looking for the princess. Rated T just incase, but it might change later. Gremma (Edited)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I have decided to go through this story and edit it. The grammar and spelling were pretty bad, and I would like to apologize. The story however, is the same. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters.

Graham's POV

I look up at Harry guarding the gate.

I can't wait till I'm a real guard, or knight! I think to myself.

Then I hear a scream.

"Harry, it's the princess!" I tell him.

I see him yell to William to watch the gate.

Then we start sprinting to the princess' room.

I run right after him.

Harry smashes the door open and I see Emma on the floor coughing and screaming there is also smoke, a lot of smoke.

"Graham! Take the princess! He says to me.

I run over to Emma and start to pick her up.

She is so weak and very light.

She puts her hands around my neck and I'm holding her with one hand under her legs and one on her back.

She looks up at me, her bright eyes staring into mine.

Gosh, she's beautiful! I think to myself.

Then I start to run I can hear coughing and Harry yelling at Snow and Charming to get out of their room.

I look at Harry.

"Graham listen to me, this side of the castle is on fire." He starts

I nod the princess coughs more.

"But you need to leave and take Emma far away, using a different exit."

I look at the beautiful princess tears are in her eyes.

"Why?" I ask even though I know the first rule of being a knight is to never question a task.

"This is a set up..." He pauses "by the Evil Queen, now go!" He points to his left.

"You know most exits, can you do it?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say bravely although I want to cry, I may never see Harry again.

I lay the princess down for a second and hug Harry tightly so does Emma.

Harry kisses me on the cheek, he was the closest thing I ever had to a father.

I grab Emma's hand.

"Come on." I slightly whisper it because I know our escape is a secret.

I'm 15 I can take care of a 13 year old girl. I think to myself.

I run over with Emma to the closest secret exit I know off.

When we get out we run into the night to afraid to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

(5 mins later) Grahams POV

"Emma look." I say pointing to a carriage.

"Clothes?" She asks.

"I'll go get some."

She nods.

"don't let anyone see you." I tell her.

"Ok" she goes and hides behind the bushes.

I run up to the carriage and look through the clothes trying to find something that will fit.

I see brown pants, white blouse, and a faded red peasant jacked.

Great disguise. I think to myself.

Even though I'm wearing normal clothes I grab some extra and a beat up satchel and shove them in it.

Then I run over to Emma.

She needed clothes. Not just because her ballgown is noticeable, but because she can't travel in it.

At least she's wearing boots. I think to myself.

"Here princess." I say handing them to her.

"For disguise." I add.

"Thank you Graham." She says.

She starts to turn around and I realize I was staring at her.

I blush.

"Oh sorry princess." I say and I turn around to let her change.

After a minute I hear, "Graham?"

"Yes princess?" I answer.

She has her pants, shoes, and blouse on but her jacket is on the ground,

"Can you help me?" She asks I can see she needs help with the ties on the back of her blouse.

"Yes princess" I tie it. "there you go princess."

"Please don't call me that." She says while starting to braid her golden hair.

"Wow for a princess you certainly like to take care of yourself your majesty."

"Well Just cause I am a princess doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, and please call me Emma."

"Actually now that I think about it we can't call me Emma" she adds.

Then I realize she is right.

If we are going to have to hide for awhile she can't be princess Emma anymore.

"But I can be Graham right." I ask not truly sure.

I can she her think.

"Um.. Well you are not a princess in disguise so I guess you are still Graham." She starts.

"But who am I then?" She asks me.

"What about... Elizabeth?" I ask.

"Ok, but can you still call me Emma?" She asks.

"If it slips or I need to then I will call you Emma," "Did you hear me Elizabeth?" I ask and I look at her face.

She smiles.

How are her eyes so blue and gorgeous? I ask myself.

"Oh here." I say handing her my hat.

"What for?" She asks grabbing it.

"You can't look like the princess at all." I tell her.

"Oh, right." She says.

"I think we should go to sleep." I say.

"Ok." She starts looking around ant then points "there." She says.

I look at where she's pointing.

There was a small opening.

We start walking over.

She lays down and so do I but I leave enough space in-between us.

She shuts her eyes and tries to fall asleep using her hands as her pillow while I use my satchel.

"Good night Graham." She says.

"Good night Elizabeth." I say.

She keeps her eyes closed but she smiles.

I take the time to study her face.

Her eyes are still puffy from crying and she still had ash on hr face from the fire, but other then that she looks gorgeous.

Her life is going to be hard, but I'm going to help her through it. I think to myself.

Just then Emma snuggles closer to me and I have no problem putting my arm around this beautiful girl to keep her warm.


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day) still Grahams POV

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. I smile, but then remember the night before.

Emma is still sleeping but she is now laying her head on my stomach.

She starts to stir because my stomach growls.

I wonder when we can go back I think to myself.

Then it dawns on me.

I was sent out save the princess because nobody else could be saved. We can never go back.

My heart starts beating fast and I am so scared and confused I don't even see Emma wake up.

"Graham? What's the matter?" She asks me.

This is going to be hard to tell her I think to myself.

She sits up.

"We.. We can't go back." I say my voice shaking, because the castle was like my home too.

"nobody will be there."

I expect emma to start crying but she doesn't she just looks down.

"I know," she says.

"How?" I ask.

"When the fire started and you and Harry came out I knew you guys would try to save me." She takes a shaky breath.

"When we were in the exit route I realized if they were saving anyone else they would be right behind us." She says.

Then she starts to cry.

I hug her.

She looks up at me still crying but she smiles and says. "Thank you Graham, for saving me."

"Anything for you Em-Elizabeth."

She wipes her eyes and stands up.

I stand up too.

My stomach growls again.

"Let's go get something to eat." She says.


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later

(Emma is turning 16 and Graham is 17)

Emma's POV

I'm breathing so hard and I'm pressed up against a tree.

Hide and seek is childish but when you live in the woods it is entertaining.

"Elizabeth!" I hear when two hands land on my shoulder.

I jump.

"Gosh Graham your good." I tell him.

He blushes.

"I know" he says.

He grabs my hand and says "I want to show you something."

He starts walking and I follow.

I see a stump and candle light and a small pastry on one side and a bigger one on the other.

I smile and he gestures to the bigger pastry.

."Happy birthday Elizabeth." He says to me.

I am a little surprised he knows my birthday but we know the dates by looking at the news posts and by asking other people.

"Thank you." I say hugging him

We sit down and start to eat.

After we are done eating her tells me to blow out the candle center piece and to make a wish.

I shut my eyes think of a wish and blow out the candle.

"Thanks again." I say kissing Graham's cheek.

I expect him to blush but he doesn't, what he does is surprising he grabs my face and kisses me on the lips.

Surprisingly I lean into the kiss and put my hands on his shoulders.

He then says something to me that I thought would surprise me, but it doesn't.

"I love you." He says.

Before I can think about it I start to run, fast.


	5. Chapter 5

(5 minutes later)

Still Emma's POV

I'm running really fast, in fact I didn't know I could run this fast.

I'm crying to my vision is blurry so I can't really see where I'm going.

I trip fast and hard.

All I see is the ground I am about to hit.

I feel a sharp pain in my leg.

There is probably blood but I'm to busy crying to notice.

I crawl over to a tree and lean on it.

I finally focus on why I'm crying.

 _I have always had a little hope that someday I would find my parents or at least a home, even after 2 years._

 _But after Graham said that he loved me I had this mixed feeling of joy and fear._

 _Joy because I do love Graham and I want to be with him forever but fear because he might be the only person I will know and be with for my whole life._

 _I might never have any other place or life then running in the forest with no one but Graham and me as "Elizabeth." I just have never thought about it, but do want to lose all hope except the hope I have in Graham? That's enough right?_

But before I can answer myself I see Graham.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I wipe my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just.."

"No it's ok I mean that you fell"

I look at him confused.

"I saw you from across the field, then he points.

I notice I did Indeed run across a whole field.

"Yes." I lie.

He looks at me skeptically.

I pull my pats to right below where I feel pain.

So really he isn't looking at where I fell at all, but he doesn't have to know that.

Just to show I'm "ok" I stand up.

It is hard but I try not to show the extreme pain on my face.

Early the next morning (about 1:00 am)

Emma's POV

I slowly wake up and my knee is killing me.

Graham is lying next to me so I quietly move away from him and lift my pant leg up.

What I see is far worse then I thought it would be.

It was pretty big and dry blood and raw skin surround my knee.

It has some gravel in it too.

I try to wipe the gravel away but I can't fiscally make my hand touch it.

I pull my pant leg down and cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning (about 8:00 am)

Graham's POV

I slowly wake up.

Emma is still next to me but she is a little father away from me then the night before.

I crawl over to her.

She is on her side sleeping with her back facing me.

One arm is on her side and the other of resting on her leg.

Her hair is in her face so I tuck it behind her ear.

As soon as I touch her face I feel warmth.

I put my hand on her forehead.

She is quite warm so I get up and get a cloth and poor some water on it.

Then I fold it and place it on her forehead.

She isn't burning but you don't really have doctors or magic in the middle of the forest.

She doesn't wake up but her arm shifts so that her hand is now holding her knee.

Even in sleep I can see pain in her face.

 _I knew it_ I think to my self.

 **About the same time but Emma's POV**

I feel warm but I'm to tired to open my eyes and wake up.

Then I feel something similar to a wet cloth on my forehead.

My hurts so bad it is throbbing.

I grab it hoping Graham doesn't notice.

Then I drift off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**One hour later.**

 **Graham's POV**

For the last hour Emma has been clutching her knee in pain.

Also for the last hour I've been waiting for her to move so I can look at it.

I put my hand one her forehead.

I expect to feel warmth like I did before, but now I feel full on heat.

She was burning up.

"Oh my god Emma!" I whisper.

I remove my hand, Emma must have felt it it because she moves her hand to her face.

This is my chance, I think to myself.

I move her a little so she Is lying on her back instead of her side.

She has been sleeping for 2 hours straight, and she slept for almost 9 hours last night which means Emma has slept for about 11 hours.

I pull her pant leg up and gasp.

I sees cut, about 4 and a half inch long bleeding gash.

At the sight of that and the condition Emma is in I start to get really worried, really really worried.

I take out one of our extra shirts and rip it to make Emma a bandage.

I take the fabric, rap it around her leg, and tie it.

I grab my satchel which has all of our belongings in it:

A knife a pair of pants, a piece of bread, a water flask, and a cloth.

Then I pick Emma up so that I'm carrying her like a baby.

I start walking keeping my eyes open to look for help.

 **Graham's POV**

It's been a while and my legs are starting to hurt.

 _Don't give u_ p, I tell myself, _help Emma, Help Emma._

Then, as if on cue, I see something in the distance.

To my astonishment, yet horror it's a castle.

I start to walk faster and closer to it carefully and quietly

I _need to go in_! I think to myself.

What if this castle is the Evil Queen's, and she recognizes Emma.

Then I remember that no matter who's castle it is the Evil Queen might find out!

I take off Emma's hat, which reveals her braid.

Looking at her hair length it shows me how long we have actually been in the forest.

Her hair goes down to her hips.

I grab her braid and my knife.

It pains me to do this but, Emma's life is on the line so I need to.

I cut of her braid, my beautiful princess now looks more like a prince.

Then I run to the castle gate with my disguised princess in my hands.


End file.
